non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Muk
Muk is a poison-type Pokémon species which resembles an amorphous mass of toxic materials and is usually found in urban environments, particularly sewers, where it feeds upon waste. Its juvenile stage is known as Grimer. There also exists a regional variant of this species in the Alolan archipelago, which is poison/dark-type. Biology Grimer and Muk are amorphous creatures, usually purple in coloration, and appear to be made out of sludge, although their bodies are in fact solid enough to form arms and a mouth, complete with a functional tongue. Besides that, they also have a couple of relatively large eyes with while sclerae, dot-like pupils and no visible iris. Grimer According to the Pokédex, the first Grimer were created from polluted sludge in the sea, which came to life spontaneously after being exposed to X-rays emitted from the moon. These glob-like creatures are drawn towards pollution and especially enjoy feeding on the industrial sludge pumping out of factories. Their bodies leak foul-smelling substances filled with germs, which are so-toxic that they prevent grass from growing on the paths passed over by them. Grimer require pollution to live. Their bodies are kept alive by metabolizing waste, which seems to require the presence of symbiotic germs. When the germs in Grimer's body can no longer multiply themselves and die out, Grimer will die as well. Since their bodies are only partially solid, Grimer often leave some bits behind as they move about, which eventually regenerate into new individuals. This makes Grimer one of the few Pokémon known to be capable of reproducing asexually, in spite of the fact that it is dioecious (i.e. individuals are either male or female, as with most animal life). They can also merge with other members of their species, and it's said that entirely new types of poisons may be created in such unions. Although Pokédex entries often emphasize Grimer's putrid smell and toxicity, and describe it as both hazardous and practically unbearable, there have been numerous occurrences of people handling Grimer and Muk safely and without discomfort, particularly in the anime, suggesting that these Pokémon are capable of at least some level of control over their toxins. Muk Unlike most Pokémon, which tend to become heavier when they evolve, Muk still weights the same as Grimer, in spite of its increase in size. This suggests that its new form may be less dense than its previous stage's. It is also consistently described as even more dangerous: being so poisonous as to induce severe illness upon touch, and smelling so bad as to potentially induce fainting. Interestingly, Muk itself seems to have lost its sense of smell, possibly to make it immune to its own stench. Muk tend to prefer warm and humid environments with abundant filth to feed on, and are known to thrive in urban areas. Their poison kills any type of vegetation, up to and including trees, and it's been stated that only one drop of Muk could render an entire pond sterile. In spite of all this, many sources have shown Muk, as well as Grimer, to be very friendly and docile Pokémon, and they seem to be able to control their own toxicity, at least to some level. This is particularly visible in the anime, where no character has ever suffered any ill-effect after being hugged by Ash's infamously affectionate Muk. Since Grimer and Muk are dependent upon pollution to survive, the recent increase in environmentally-friendlier methods of waste disposal has sadly resulted in a steady decline of their population, to the point that the species risks becoming extinct in the future. Alolan variant Alolan Grimer and Muk differ considerably from the common stock of their species, which is reflected by their being part dark-types. They're at the same time smaller and heavier, perhaps suggesting that they're made of denser materials and/or that the solid crystalline structures ingrained in their bodies increase their weight considerably. Since they're more efficient at storing and metabolizing toxins, Alolan Grimer and Alolan Muk also lack the characteristic noxious stench of their continental counterparts. Grimer were originally brought to Alola to help deal with excessive pollution, and eventually gave rise to their new regional variant. This variant can be easily identified by its more vivid coloration (particularly its yellow lower lip) and what look like blunt teeth hanging from its mouth. These "teeth" are actually residual crystallized toxins, and are incredibly dangerous to handle, especially in cases where they fall off. When Alolan Grimer evolve, they give rise to Alolan Muk, which are known for their multi-colored patterns and for possessing numerous toxic crystals which are scattered all over their bodies. Due to an increased metabolism, they're also extremely voracious; even more so than their previous form; which can lead to these otherwise docile Pokémon going on short-term rampages if not fed enough garbage. Gallery Grimer.png|Grimer Muk.png|Muk AlolanGrimer.png|Alolan Grimer AlolanMuk.png|Alolan Muk Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Artificial Creatures Category:Amorphous Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Urban Creatures Category:Omnivores Category:VU Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures